CHERISH
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Dokter penyakit mental Kim Mingyu, bertemu dengan penulis berkepribadian banyak Jeon Wonwoo. Ada perasaan tumbuh seiring rahasia dari masa lalu yang terbuka satu-persatu. "... Kalau aku yang di depanmu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi orang yang tidak kaukenal, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" - Wonwoo. (MEANIE/SLASH/AU/Long Oneshot/Psychological-Theme/Teaser)


**Disclaimer:** SVT © Pledis Entertainment. No profit gained, no copyright law infringement intended.

* * *

 **CHERISH**

(How It Feels to Have A Feeling when You're Not Even Supposed to Be)

 _-Azura Eve-_

.

.

.

 **Lenght:** Long Oneshot

 **Pairing:** Meanie/GyuWon.

 **Genre(s):** Psychological, Drama, Romance

 **Rating:** T (PG-15)

 **Summary:** Dokter penyakit mental Kim Mingyu bertemu dengan penulis berkepribadian banyak Jeon Wonwoo.

 **Warning(s** **):** Alternate-Universe; doctor!Gyu, novelist!Woo; slash(!)

 **Trig** **ger(s):** DID-theme; psychological-setting; hospital-thingies; drug-usage; sado-maso; unhealthy-rls; contain unappropriate scenes for some audiences.

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo, seorang penulis yang bersembunyi di bawah tulisan-tulisan sarkastis, memiliki beberapa alter kepribadian. Alter-alter itu adalah pria tegas dan pekerja keras bernama Seungcheol, lalu Seungkwan si pribadi gemar bicara, Jihoon mahasiswa introvert yang berucap kasar namun hatinya lembut, Jeonghan yang menggunakan gincu pekat dan mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut dalam satu kerlingan, dan satu kepribadian yang dia sebut Unknown; karena dia tak memiliki nama atau rekam usia. Dari semuanya, Wonwoo paling tidak merasa cocok dengan yang Unknown, yang kerap berkata bahwa 'mereka' tidak nyata, serta semua alter yang berbagi tubuh dengan Wonwoo tak lebih daripada penipu.

Di pihak lain, Mingyu adalah penggemar Wonwoo yang telah mengaguminya lama dan bercita-cita untuk bertemu suatu ketika. Pekerjaannya adalah dokter di rumah sakit mental, serta baru-baru ini diangkat sebagai kepala. Dia punya trek panjang untuk beragam keluhan psikologis, kecuali seseorang dengan kepribadian banyak yang saling berebut pikiran.

Wonwoo hidup dalam dua dunia. Untuk mengekang diri dan keluar sebagai manusia yang suka kebebasan. Dia memanggil Seungkwan dan Seungcheol apabila ingin beberapa teman, menjadikan Jeonghan ajang pelepasan kebutuhan, lalu Jihoon datang ketika dia butuh untuk sendirian.

Berulang-ulang Wonwoo pernah coba bunuh diri, sebab dia tak yakin mana di antara semuanya yang adalah dirinya maupun mana yang rekayasa alam bawah sadar. Dia adalah dirinya selagi di saat bersamaan dia adalah mereka. Mereka samadengan dia, tapi dia masih Jeon Wonwoo.

Pertama kalinya Mingyu dan Wonwoo bertemu, ialah di lorong rumah sakit yang hening, kelam, dan sedih. Mingyu menjatuhkan pulpennya dan bersitatap pada pria kaku tak berhias senyum, tapi menunduk dan membantunya untuk hal sepele. Mingyu tertarik; di balik gestur yang bilang baik-baik saja, pria itu mengubur hal yang tak sudi dunia dengar karena itu masalahnya.

Wonwoo punya banyak rahasia, dan ketika semuanya terkuak satu demi satu, Mingyu tetap lekat di sisinya seolah tak pernah ada apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

"... Kalau aku yang di depanmu tiba-tiba bukan orang yang kaukenal, apa yang akan kaulakukan?"

"Siapkan dirimu sebab aku akan jadi pengganti Ahn Jujae Ssaem mulai esok."

"Aku membuang kepercayaanku pada manusia. Siapapun. Karena mereka buruk dan semua yang mereka katakan selalu rusak."

"Entah siapa dirimu, aku tetap mencintaimu. Kau, dia, atau bahkan kalian-aku rela belajar siang dan malam. Karena aku tahu, yang kuinginkan bukan hanya satu, tapi semua. Aku ingin kau juga merasakan begitu."

"Jangan berlagak seperti kau peduli ketika kenyataannya kau hanya melakukannya untuk menarik simpati."

"Mereka mengatakan aku hanya harus terima diriku. Berdamai dengan kenyataan saat ini. Lalu, hidup bahagia sampai mati tapi mereka cuma gampang di mulut!"

"Kapan kau bisa sadar, bahwa sebenarnya harapan itu terlalu tinggi bagi kami. Bagiku. Bagi-ha, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang sekarang sedang berteriak padamu!"

"Dan aku tahu, kau terlalu baik hati untuk mengusir mereka pergi dan memiliki tubuh ini untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan begitu?"

"Lalu katakan dengan jalan bagaimana aku bisa mencapai Unknown."

"Tidakkah pernah ada terlintas di pikiranmu, jika kau memang betul penggemarku. Bahwa di setiap buku yang kubuat, aku tidak pernah menaruh akhir yang jelas-apakah itu menyenangkan atau malah tragedi. Aku selalu membuatnya terbuka. Karena, kautahu, adalah si pembaca yang berhak menentukan untuk jadi bagaimana suatu akhir itu. Menyedihkan, memuakkan, membuat semua yang membaca kisah itu tersenyum bahagia; semua tergantung pada mereka sendiri."

"Di dalam situ. Orang-orang menjadi dewasa untuk melindungi anak kecil yang ada di sana."

"Kau ini berisik sekali. Dasar pengganggu. Enyah dari pandanganku."

"Suka atau tidak suka, kita memang harus sering bertemu mulai besok."

"Kami berbagi ingatan, tapi kami tidak berbagi kesadaran. Lain waktu kau bertemu denganku, bisa jadi juga kau akan bertemu dengan dia yang lain."

"Mustahil kau tak tertarik padaku. Aku hanya perlu beberapa tingkah untuk membuat seseorang menjadi gila dan kau masih kukuh tidak tergoda. Aku terpana."

"Lakukan sesukamu."

"Berita di teve mengatakan voli Korea unggul lima poin dari Cina. Ini suatu kebanggaan tersendiri bagiku yang sudah mendedikasikan diri sebagai fan!"

"Entah kapan semenjak terakhir kali kami bisa bicara normal dengan orang lain. Jihoon terlalu sering mengacau apabila Seungcheol dapat kenalan baru, membuat kami harus kehilangan lawan bicara lagi."

"Untuk ukuran pasien, kau terlalu pesimistis dari yang kubayangkan di awal."

"... Mana yang nyata dan mana yang bukan aku?"

"Kepada siapa aku bicara sekarang ...?"

"Nak, usia bukan patokan apakah manusia sudah menjadi bijak atau belum. Itu kembali ke sikap."

"Sampai jumpa minggu depan."

"Jadi, setelah semua, kauingin bilang bahwa kau terima-terima saja apa yang mereka katakan kepadamu? Tidak ada sedikitpun kau berpikir mereka membohongimu? Kau itu tolol atau memang otakmu kelewat dungu?"

"Hanya karena kau tidak percaya, bukan berarti aku harus menganggapmu biasa."

* * *

Seseorang yang berkedok di bawah topeng emas. Fragmen trauma yang disegel kuat di celah labirin ingatan. Kepribadian yang berakar dari keinginan terpendam. Serta anak-anak yang tumbuh di lingkungan tanpa pengharapan.

Dokter penyakit mental Kim Mingyu, penulis berkepribadian banyak Jeon Wonwoo, dan keping-keping masa lalu yang membuat mereka berpikir, bahwa mereka berpapasan dalam satu jalur yang saling bersinggungan.

* * *

zula's note:

ini baru versi teaser saja. aku sudah coratcoret kerangka di buku tapi karena laptopku ditinggal, baru bisa kerjain ini nanti waktu weekend pulang ke rumah ((aku gabisa nulis di buku ;;)). aku terinspirasi buat ff ini pas tadi bangun tidur nonton yutub, videonya mba autumn, org yg punya did dan waktu part dirinya yg 'asli' muncul, i cant hold back my tears thus i'm crying a river. sumpah, siapapapun kurasa pasti bakal baper kalau nonton.

ps; dan aku memang in the mood of crying krn muridku entah knp bandel sekali kemarin.

pss; berhubung ini akan panjang, aku imbau utk jangan sider. tolong tinggalkan jejak, apapun sepanjang not "nice fic keep write" ogh cz that hell sucks.

psss; ya aku terang saja agak terganggu dg kalian yg suka klik favorit/follow tp tidak tinggal review karena itu ketahuan sekali kalian malas review. #hm.

wait me on saturday/sunday!


End file.
